popfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Companions
Вы не единственный герой в Prophesy of Pendor. Шагая по землям Пендора и заглядывая в каждую таверну в городе, вы сможете найти путников которые смогут вам помочь, только... за деньги. В Пендоре Компаньоны стоят намного больше, и часто их наим обходится в 1000 динар (Сир Роланд, самый дорогой компаньон, стоит 8000 динар). Тем не менее, в большинстве случаев, компаньоны очень сильно развиты, и с очень хорошей экипировкой. Например, Леталдиран берется с 42 уровнем и с хорошей Нолдорскай броней луком Нолдор и стрелами, + навыки владения оружия все за 400. Начиная с версий 3.7, спутники получают рандомные стартовые навыки в файлах сохранения. Кроме того, их исходные уровни были снижены. Для получения информаций о цене компаньонов и их родословной, просто прокрутите вниз. Стратегия: Комбинация Компаньонов Эти комбинации помогут избежать каких-либо конфликтов в отряде, из за которых часто приходится просить уйти того или иного компаньона. Некоторые комбинации позволят игроку свободно грабить, в то время как другие комбинации позволят делать что-то другое. * Див-Сигизмунд-Лесли-Каверра-Леталдиран-Юлия-Алиса-Алистер ** 5 незнатного происхождения, 3 знатного происхождения. ** Спец Войска: Заката, Дракона, Нолдоры и Девы-Рейнджеры. ** Можно добавить: Ансен+Сир Рэйн для универсальности или Боадис+Фредерик для дополнительной мощи. ** Нет набегам на деревни,красть у крестьян или грабить купцов, а то Лесли, Див и Боадис будут расстроены. ** Не сбегать с поля брани а то,Сир Алистер, Сир Рэйн и Фредерик расстроятся. ** Не проваливать Квесты, а то Алиса будет расстроена. ** Еда должна быть всегда вы должны платить деньги вовремя и не убивать скот, а то Каверра, Сигизмунд, Леталдиран, Юлия и Ансен расстроятся. * Адонжа-Донаван-Кассим-Эдиз-Рива-Сара-Роланд-Джозелин ** 4 незнатного происхождения, 4 знатного происхождения. ** Можно добавить 2х из внутреннего круга что-бы убрать неприязнь к соседу. Если добавить больше 2х из внутреннего круга может появится конфликт из 2х недовольных. ** Do not raid villages, steal from peasants or rob merchants, otherwise Jocelyn and Roland will be upset. ** Do not run from battles, or Donavan, Ediz and Sara will be upset. ** Do not fail to feed or pay the men, do not get slaughtered or Adonja, Kassim and Riva will be upset. * Alistair-Adonja-Donavan-Kassim-Ediz-Riva-Alyssa-Ansen OR Alistair-Sigismund-Donavan-Kassim-Ediz-Riva-Sara-Sir Rayne ** Can raid villages, steal from peasants, or rob merchants ** 3 commoners, 5 nobles with either group * Roland-Jocelyn-Diev-Sigismund-Leslie-Kaverra-Lethaldiran-Julia-Boadice ** 6 commoners, 3 nobles ** This is probably the most hard core, kick ass warring group ever. ** No medic. ** Ok to run from battles, surrender, pay off bullies and bandits, leave some men behind to cover your escape, and everyone is still happy! * Leslie-Diev-Donavan-Frederick-Jocelyn-Boadice-Ediz ** Add either: Alistair & Alyssa 'or' Roland & Sara *** It would appear that Alistair & Alyssa would be a better choice, unless you're a big fan of funny mustaches and man-eaters. ** 5 commoners, 4 nobles ** Ok to not feed or pay your men. You can get slaughtered, and everyone's still happy. ** Versatile skills distribution. ** Can't go raiding stuff or surrendering, or failing quests with this group. Компаньоны как Лорды Когда вы станете королем вы сможете предоставить феодал своим компаньонам. У некоторых спутников будут спец войска вместе с нормальными войнами вашей культуры. Если сделать спутника вассалом то они начнут с 1000 известности. Смелые и хорошие личности с хорошим социальным статусом. Для получения дополнительной информации о Личности Лордов Нажмите сюда. Если сделаете простолюдина вассалом это понизит ваши отношения со многими лордами (и не только с ними но и с вашими) Советы * Normally, the maximum amount of companions you have at once without dislikes is 10. * If you have 10 Persuasion, you can have all of the companions in your party, as you will be persuasive enough to prevent them from leaving. * Ansen, Leslie and Sara the Fox are good candidates for INT/CHA party skills that you will not be levelling up. * For high-level companions, like Lethaldiran and Sir Roland, investing Qualis Gems for the Dust of Twilight will allow them to become even stronger without needing to grind for EXP. * Regarding Custom Knighthood Orders, plan accordingly as you want high trainer skill to pass over STR, AGI and Weapon Proficiency in a timely manner.